Love and Frights
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Merton falls for his best friend at the same time someone puts a hit out on his life. What will happen when the demon of fears prays on Merton's greatest fear the fear of being alone or will Tommy rescue him in his time of need. TommyMerton Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So this is my first Big Wolf On Campus fic. I was totally obsessed with the show when it aired and I still miss it sometimes. I read a few a couple of days ago and started working on this fic for three days straight until I finished it. All kinds of critism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. I am not a real writer, this is just something that I do for fun and if you do not like it then do me a favor and don't read it. This story has been broken down into three parts so enjoy part number 1**

**This story will also contain slash. I don't know why but I seem to have love for male on male action and I don't care what people think.**

**On to the Disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Wolf on Campus nor do I own Charmed. If I did I would not be working in a retail store that I really hate.

One to Chapter 1_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_"Merton I love you"_

"_What"_

"_I said that I love you, I always have"_

"_No you don't" the black spiked haired boy shaking his head back and forth as he backs away from his best friend. This was too much for the young man; he couldn't believe his ears. His best friend was in love with him. He continued to move his body away from his friend until he found himself backed into a wall, with no where to go._

"_I do. I want you so bad that it hurts inside." advancing towards the whimpering Merton. Seeing that the pale man was trapped he placed his body to his, hands above his head against the wall. "I want you Merton"_

_Before Merton could say anything, Tommy's lips were pressed against his and they were caught in a passionate kiss. Tommy ran his lips over Merton's, pleading for access. Finally obliging to Tommy's request, Merton opened his mouth and Tommy's tongue quickly filled his. _

"_I love you too Tommy" Merton said when they finally pulled apart_

Beep…beep…beep.

"Not again" Merton grumbled as he rolled over in bed and threw the alarm clock to the floor. He didn't know why but for the past two weeks, he had been having strange dreams about hooking up with his best friend. At first, he thought that the dreams had a deeper symbolic meaning to them but as they progressed, becoming more erotic as the nights rolled by; he found that couldn't be the case.

Throwing back the covers, he put on his bunny slippers that his sister got him for a joke on Christmas and made his way to his bathroom. Most mornings after the dreams, he would have to take a cold shower to get the feelings out of his system and this morning wasn't any different.

Forty-five minutes later, he was ready for school and called his sister down so that they could leave for school.

"I'm coming Freaker" she yelled back down at him. After ten more minutes she finally came downstairs she gave him a disgusted look.

"Do you have to dress like such a freak all the time; I mean you are an embarrassment to the family."

"To what family, they're barely even here half the time." Merton muttered as he walked out of the house to his car.

Going their separate ways as soon as they hit the school entrance, Merton sighed as he went towards his locker and found the boy that had been haunting his dreams was standing right beside his locker. Sighing again, he slowly made his way towards him.

"Hey Merton" Tommy smiled and Merton felt his heart leap into his throat. Shaking the feeling off he responded to Tommy when he began to look at him funny.

"Hey-what's up…Tommy? How have you-you know been." Merton stuttered as he opened his locker and proceeded to take his books out. "It's been forever since we last talked."

"We talked yesterday."

"I know" Merton replied. "It's just seems like forever."

Tommy noticed Merton weird behavior and knew that something was wrong with his friend. Merton was acting stranger than usual, which was pretty hard for the young man to accomplish.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked worried that something was wrong with Merton.

"Me, I'm fine" Merton squeaked as he threw his hands up in the airs as if to show Tommy just how fine he was. "It's just one of those days."

Tommy continued to look at his friend to discover what was really going on. Then it suddenly clicked on why Merton was acting the way that he was.

"Oh I know what' going on."

"You do" Merton gasped. It wasn't possible for Tommy to know what was going on with him. His wolf powers didn't allow him to do that, did they?

"Yes" Tommy smiled. "You're weirder today because it's Friday the 13th"

"Huh" confusion spread across his face as he realized that Tommy didn't know his secret but thought he was acting like this because it was Friday the 13th. True, it was one of the days that Merton loved with a passion with all the dark evil that went with it and all but because of his dreams and sudden feelings for Tommy, he had forgotten all about it.

"You know Friday, the 13th, the holiday that celebrates superstitions."

"Oh yeah" Merton smirked. "You're right. I'm acting like this because of the date. You know me too well Tommy"

"That's what best friends are for right." Tommy laughed as he grabbed his books from his locker and patted Merton on the shoulder. He was about to say something else when the bell rung; signaling both of them to head to class.

"Look man, I gotta go but I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright" Merton whispered as he headed off in the direction of his first class.

"Good, see you then"

Merton just waved as he watched his friend run off to class, not hearing the sigh that escaped his lips. The whole time that he had been standing there talking to Tommy, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his. It was as if they could see inside Merton's soul, past all the outside stuff and see him for the person he truly was. That could be seen through Tommy's eyes but the sad thing was that Tommy wasn't seeing him through those eyes. Taking another breath, he made his way to his class; wiping all thoughts of Tommy from his mind.

* * *

Flames surrounded his body as he fell to his knees on the ground. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for his final days when the burning suddenly ceased. Opening his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the fiery pits of hell but instead in some underground lair. He got up from the ground and looked around only to come face to face with a toothy grin.

"Ah, I see that my guest has arrived."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of should I say to whom?"

"There will be plenty of time for introductions later. Right now I have a job for you to do."

"Oh a proposition" he smiled back at his savior. "And what would that be."

"I need you to catch me a werewolf."

"A werewolf." laughing as he made his way over to the stranger. "If I may remind you that my business doesn't involve killings werewolves. I only go after witches."

"I know that" they spat. "But I need your talents to help me catch this particular werewolf.

"Okay so let's say that I agree to this. What is in it for me?"

"I see you like to get straight to the point."

"I'm a demon, don't look so shocked. But that doesn't answer my question, what do I get out of this deal."

"A get out of hell free card" they smiled.

"I'm listening."

"Well I know that you are currently spending all of eternity down in that wretched place; only being allow out every thirteen hundred years. But what if I told you that I found a way to keep you out for the rest of your demon days."

"Only someone with eminence power can do that. You don't look like the kind who has that kind of power."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that looks can be deceiving?"

"Once or twice but I tend not to listen to important details like that." Smiling, he cocked his head to the side and thought about the deal for a moment.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes" he smirked as he stuck out his hand for a shake. "We have a deal. SO when do I kill the werewolf."

"Kill, who said anything about killing the werewolf."

"Don't tell me you want to save it."

"No. I want to keep the werewolf for myself."

"Humanitarian are we."

"No" they hissed. "I want the werewolf for certain reasons that I would not like to share with you."

"Then what exactly am I going to be doing if I'm not going to kill the werewolf."

"Oh, you're going to be killing someone; just not the werewolf. You are going to be killing the wolf's best friend."

"Friend."

"Yes, you see the werewolf hasn't exactly given in to his nature. His friend has been keeping him on the side of good. So I figure that if the friend is eliminated, then he will be mine for the taking."

"You have such high hopes but let me ask you one question. Do you really think that this is going to work; I mean I have never used my powers on humans without powers before. Are you sure that I can handle it."

"You seem to be forgetting that everyone has fears, including humans; but if you feel that you aren't the right one-"

"Ba bah bah" he smiled at them, waving his index finger in the ear. He knew that he didn't want to spend the next thirteen hundred years locked away in hell so he went with the obvious choice. "I never said that I wasn't the right man for the job, I simply wanted to know if you had faith in me."

"Of course I do, I mean you are the demon of fear after all. Who wouldn't be afraid of a big bad demon like yourself?"

"Flattery will get you no where but thanks for adding it. Tell me, who exactly is this friend that I am going to kill with his fears."

"Well Barbas, his name is Merton Dingle and I want him dead.

* * *

The day was passing by slowly to Merton as he went from class to class. At lunch, he barely ate any of his food that was on his plate and he couldn't help but see the worried expression that was on Tommy's face. Whenever Tommy asked about it, he just shrugged it off and told him that he just didn't feel well.

By the time Merton got to his last class, his exhaustion had gotten the best of him and he slowly fell to sleep.

"_Merton, stop running from me"_

"_Tommy why don't you just go away" Merton screamed at his friend who was now backing him into a wall. _

"_I can't leave you; don't you see that. I want to be with you."_

"_Stop saying that"_

"_Never" and he leaned his lips towards Merton's_

"Mr. Dingle" a voice yelled causing Merton to scream and fall out of his desk. Shades of red flushed his face as the other kids laughed at him. "If you think that my class is so boring that you feel you have the right to sleep in it then how about you go sleep in the principal's office."

"But"

"Go"

"Fine" he sighed, as he grabbed his books and bag from the desk. He walked down the hallway to the principal's office rehearing what he was going to say to him, unaware of the demon that was behind him.

"_Ah so many fears" Barbas smiled as he shimmered closer to the young boy. Waving his hand over his head, he picked up one of fears. "Your biggest fear is to be rejected from everyone that you care about" Barbas whispered in Merton's ear._

"What"

"_Rejection is what you fear the most. In the end, everyone will reject you and you'll have no one left. They will all leave you eventually; it's only a matter of time"_

Suddenly his younger sister Becky appeared with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're such a freak and it's beginning to ruin my life. Why do you think mom and dad made you live in the basement huh Merton" she smirked as she walked up to his face, slapping his hard. "It's because they hate you; they've hated you from the moment you were born and they want out of our lives"

"Out of all our lives"

Merton turned around to see a wolf out Tommy standing right behind him, eyes glowing with amber hatred.

"Tommy but"

"But what"

"I thought we were friends" stuttering as he backed away from his sister and friend.

"Friends" Tommy laughed. "You thought we were friends because you knew my secret. Well here's the secret Merton, I was using you to get what I needed and now that I know how to control myself I don't need you anymore"

"You don't need me"

"I don't need you. I hate you," he growled as he picked up Merton and threw him across the hall. Merton landed on the floor with a thump and he suddenly found that he couldn't breath. His airway seemed to be cut off and blurry images filled his eyes. Trying to get up, he fell back to his knees and his breathing did not return.

Barbas smiled at the effect that was happening and felt so much power flow through his body. He had never tried to use his powers on humans but if this was the affect from feeding of their fears; he would definitely do it more often.

_"See, in the end nobody will want you. They will hate you in the end."_

Running down the hall, Tommy could sense in his class that something was wrong with Merton. He didn't know why but every sense they had gotten closer as friends, he could always sense when something was wrong with the young man. He had picked up on his scent and ran down the hallway to his direction. Finally, he found him on his knees trying hard to catch his breath. He ran to his side and placed his arm around his waist, helping him up off the floor.

"Merton buddy, are you alright"

Merton still doesn't say anything but Tommy could feel that something was wrong. He didn't see anyone but all he could smell was great amounts of fear. Fear coming from Merton but it was also coming from someone else; Tommy just couldn't see whom.

Barbas growled in angry when the werewolf appeared to help the young man but was even angrier when he realized that he couldn't do anything to him. Not if he didn't want to go back to hell. Growling again, he shimmered out vowing that he would get Merton when he was alone again.

As if his airway finally opened up again, Merton found that he was once again able to breath. Opening his eyes, the first thing that he saw was himself wrapped in Tommy's arm.

"Tommy-what"

"Merton" Tommy screamed at his friend as he pulled him into a bear crushing hug. Seeing his friend look the way he did it made him feel something. He didn't know what it was but he never wanted to see him like that again. "You're okay"

"Tommy" Merton said after a couple of seconds into the hug.

"Yeah"

"I can't breath"

"What" Tommy replied but soon realized that he still had Merton in a hug. He didn't know why but he found that he didn't want to let Merton go. Reluctantly, he let go of Merton but still stayed by his side. "Sorry"

"It's alright, you were worried but I'm fine"

"Fine, Merton when I found you-you were almost unconscious and couldn't breath. I don't think that constitutes as fine."

"Tommy" Merton smirked at his friend's dramatic expression. "You need to chill. I admit that when you found me I may have not been at my best but the point is that now, I am fine."

"Alright but you gotta let me know, what happened."

That's when Merton realized that even after everything that went on, he couldn't remember what happened to put him in that state. The only thing that he did remember was being overwhelmed by a great amount of fear.

"But I'm always afraid" he thought before he answered Tommy. "I don't remember"

"You don't remember anything"

"Nothing" shaking his head back and forth. "All I remember is being overwhelmed by fear."

"Yeah, I smelled that too when I came searching for you."

"Tommy, how did you know that something was wrong with me?"

"I don't know; I just knew that you were in trouble so I came to see about you."

"Really" Merton eyes brighten with pleasure. Tommy could actually sense when he was in trouble and he came for him. Could he have feelings for him just as he did? "No, he didn't" he thought to himself. "He's not that type of guy"

"Yeah but I guess it's because we're friends" Tommy shrugged.

"That could be it" Merton smirked.

They stood in the hallway for seconds when they heard the final bell ring. Merton had forgotten all about his trip to the principal's office and knew that he would be in bigger trouble if his teacher asked about his whereabouts. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Tommy ran his fingers through Merton's hair. Merton held his breath, trying not to moan in pleasure as Tommy continued to massage his scalp.

"Tommy, what are you doing" Merton finally whispered.

"Merton, your hair"

"I know, I decided to dye it again even blacker than it was but I don't think that I got the look that I was going for."

"No Merton, that's not it"

"Then what's wrong with my hair."

"Some of it is white"

"What"

Running his hands through his, he began to run to the nearest bathroom, Tommy hot on his trail. Pushing the other occupants out of the way, he looked into the mirror and saw that Tommy was right. Out of all the dark mass that was on his head, there was a patch that was completely white.

"How did this happen."

"I think I know who did this."

"Who"

"The demon of fear and it appears that I'm his newest victim.

* * *

Hope you liked my first chapter of my story. Like I said this is my first BWOC fic so I hope I did well. The next installment should be up by Monday and if you want it you will get it.

"Ricka"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: So I know, it took me awhile to get this chapter up and running but I got it up and I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2 of Love and Frights. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, there I said it. Happy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What do you mean that he's still alive? I thought that you could handle it."

"I was handling it until his werewolf friend came along. You told me not to hurt him so I didn't."

"And that kept you from killing Merton because"

"Because if I would have killed him there, my body would have become corporeal and then he would have seen me. Then he would have tried to kill me and I don't want to be sent back to hell so quickly; I mean after all the trouble that you went through to bring me here. That wouldn't be very good now would it?"

"You have a point but what is his fear."

"Your friend seems to have a great fear of being rejected."

"By who, his family."

"No, by that wolf you are so keen on protection." Barbas smiled as he paced the floor sticking his finger into his mouth and waving it in the air. "It seems that your little pale mate is in love with the werewolf. It's because of this love that the boy was able to sense his friend was in trouble."

"You aren't suggestion what I think that you're suggestion are you."

"I don't know but they seem to have a pretty strong connection." Barbas smirked. "Your plan not work the way you thought it would and you could very well end up dead."

"And so will you" they spat as they walked to Barbas's face, throwing his finger out of the air. "If you remember correctly, I am the only one who can keep you from going back to hell when that clock strikes midnight."

"And for this I am grateful but I can't ignore the fact that they have a bond that can't be severed."

"Well maybe we need a bigger pair of scissors because Tommy Dawkins will be mine."

"Then I suggest that you come up with a plan to keep them apart or your plan will fail, miserably."

"Fine" they huffed as they moved away from Barbas and picked up the telephone. "I have an idea."

"So darling, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to create a distraction and you will finish the job." they smile when the other end of the phone is answered.

"Tommy Dawkins speaking"

"Hey Tommy"

"Who is this?"

"Valerie silly, you know from math class."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Well you know, I was thinking that I was getting tired of waiting for you to ask me out and decided that I should go ahead and make the first move."

"Wow really"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"Oh" she heard him pause. "I kinda have plans tonight and I don't know if I can break them"

"Please for me. I know that you like me and I really like you," she said seductively into the phone.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you"

"I'll be waiting" and with that she hung up the phone and turned her face back to Barbus; smile spreading across her face. "See I told you, it wouldn't be that hard."

"I see you used your talents to persuade him"

"Tommy Dawkins is just like any other red blooded American man. They love beautiful woman and can't refuse them."

"Let's just hope your plan works."

"Trust me it will" Valerie smiled. "And when Merton Dingle is out of my way Tommy will fully be mine.

* * *

Tommy hung up the phone; he looked back at Merton who had his head stuck in one of his books. He smiled at how Merton looked as he read the books, so wrapped it into his own little world that he didn't know what was going on around him. Tommy shook his head though and wondered why he was staring at Merton who apparently noticed his staring. 

"Tommy are you listening to me"

"What, um no what were you saying"

"I asked you who was on the phone."

"Oh, well Valerie Sanders asked me out on a date tonight."

"Oh" Merton replied sadly.

"Yeah but I told her that I may be busy."

"Why. It's not a full moon tonight and you don't have any other dates planned so what's the problem."

"Merton did you forget that a demon who prays on people's fear tried to kill you today." Tommy sarcastically said, rolling his eyes and walked over to Merton.

"Tommy you don't need to worry about Barbas." Merton replied rolling his eyes back and closing the book he was reading. "Barbas usually goes after witches and has to kill 13 by tonight or he goes back to hell."

"But if that was the case, why come after you."

"Maybe he just needed some energy, a power boost to help him kill more witches. I don't know really but I do know that he won't come back for me."

"And you know that how."

"Because" getting annoyed by all of Tommy's question. It was his job to fill in Tommy about all the evil things that they faced together but this was getting ridiculous. He knew what he was doing and he didn't need a backseat driver. "It how he usually work and I don't think he plans on changing it."

"But you can't be sure Merton. He might have some other agenda that involves you dead. How does he kill anyways, I mean it's just your fears they can't kill you."

"Tommy are you kidding me. Your fears are something that can control every fiber of your being. To suddenly have them appear out of no where and take over your thoughts, it can feel like your choking."

"So what are you afraid of?" Tommy asked his friend. They had been avoided that question since they had gotten to the Lair but Tommy felt he had a right to know.

"You know, the usual stuff like being eaten or being captured, or oh yeah-being killed. The real basic ones."

"That's how Barbas got you by reading your fear of death. I don't think so"

"Why, I have a deathly fear of dying."

"Merton you face evil on a daily basis and if you were so scared of it then why do you do it."

"Because you need me"

"Actually Merton, there are some cases that I could handle by myself but you insist on going."

"So you don't need me," Merton replied confused.

Tommy realized the harshness that came out of his mouth and quickly scolded himself for it. He knew that something had been bothering Merton for days and he just wanted to know what it was. "That's not how I meant it."

"Oh" Merton snapped. "Then how did you mean it Tommy. You think that just because I'm not strong or courageous like you then I'm not useful to anyone."

"Merton you know that I didn't mean it like that" Tommy hissed as he grabbed Merton's arm, forcing him closer to his own body. He bent his head down towards his friend so that their foreheads were almost touching. "I'm just saying your biggest fear can't be death because I know you."

"Then I guess you don't know me very well then Tommy"

"I know that underneath all this gothic cast spells on if you if you cross me ordeal is just one part of who you are. I know that your favorite movies are horror ones even if they give you nightmares. I also know that more than anything in this world you want to have dinner with your family without someone having to leave or calling you names."

"Okay then, well maybe you do know me but that doesn't matter because I'm not lying. I have a fear of death"

"You're still lying" his breath creeping into Merton's ear. He saw Merton's cheeks flush at the feeling and didn't know why he still had a grip on the man's arm. Inching his face closer to Merton's, he felt his friend muscles tighten at the grip. Tommy then, without warning, closed his eyes and moved his lips towards Merton's.

Merton watched as his best friend lips moved closer to his and before he realized it, he was moving his lips forward too. All sorts of thoughts raced through Merton's head as the kiss was becoming closer. Could he do this, Tommy was his best friend. If it did happen what would become of them. The thoughts were quickly replaced from his mind when he heard the door slam upstairs. Merton pushed Tommy away from him, causing him to fall onto the bed and onto the floor.

"Merton, what the hell" the voice screamed at him and he turned to see his sister Becky standing in the door. "Why did you leave me at school when you know that you are my ride home?"

"I'm sorry Becky…I guess I forgot" Merton stuttered at his sister who right now scared him more than anything did.

"You bet you freaker ass that you're sorry. I can't wait to tell mom and dad what you did and-"

"Becky, it's my fault. He was having a panic attack at school and I made him come home earlier. I totally forgot about you."

"That's okay Tommy" Becky blushed at the sight of the older man on her brother's floor. "It's nice to know that Freaker has someone who actually cares about him at school."

"Thank you Becky"

"Shove it" she hissed to Merton and smiled back at Tommy. "And what the hell happened to your hair, you look freakier than unusual." she said glaring at her brother one more time, she made her way out of the door and walked back out. Merton looked at Tommy who had now gotten up off the floor and made his way back over to him.

"Merton" Tommy swallowed before he spoke again. "about just now."

"It was a mistake and it will never happen again," Merton said before Tommy could finish.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking"

Merton shook his head in agreement. He couldn't be sure but he could swear that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Was Tommy really upset that Merton called the almost kiss a mistake. No that couldn't be possible because Tommy was the guy who can any girl that he wanted. He didn't want Merton, did he? Throwing that thought out of his head, he went back to his book and started reading it again.

* * *

Tommy just stood in silence as he watched his best friend act like nothing had happened. True, he had tried to kiss Merton and probably would have too if it hadn't been for Becky. The strange thing about it was he wasn't shocked that he had tried to kiss Merton; he was shocked that he felt so bad when Merton pulled away. Tommy had been sure that Merton felt the same way that he did because if he didn't he wouldn't have let himself almost be kissed, would he. 

Merton looked up and Tommy and knew that he had been watching him. He wished he could read Tommy's mind and figure out what he was thinking but that wasn't one of his abilities. Sighing, he closed his book he walked back over to Tommy and opened his mouth to say something when Tommy's phone rung again.

"Hey Valerie" he replied when he answered it. Merton walked away from Tommy and sat down on the bed. He didn't hear much of the conversation but a frown covered his face when he was Tommy laugh at something that the hot girl said.

"Okay, fine. You wore me down; I will go out with you." Tommy smiled. "How about we meet at The Factory around seven. I'll see you there…alright bye."

Merton turned his face away from Tommy's and lay down on the bed. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friend; the pain would be too much for him to bear. How could he think Tommy would actually be interested in him? He was nothing but the black spiked hair freak that watched to many horror flicks and had no friends when he was a kid except for an imaginary one that had tried to previously kill him. Tommy on the other hand was the captain of the football team, could have any girl that he wanted, and on top of that, he had supernatural powers. Anyone could tell that they weren't meant for each other.

"So I guess you gotta go" Merton finally said when he felt Tommy sit beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I said yes and I'm supposed to be meeting her in about two hours."

"Well then you better get going"

"Merton" Tommy sighed. "I don't want to leave you; I'll stay if you need me too."

"That's okay Tommy, I perfectly fine" Merton lied, smile on his face. He wouldn't let Tommy know that in actuality, he didn't want him to go because he wasn't sure that Barbus was finished with him yet.

Tommy could tell that Merton was lying but there was nothing that he could about. He couldn't force Merton to talk if he didn't want too. Sighing, he got up from the bed, muttered a good-bye to Merton, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Two hours later Merton was sitting on his bed trying to get Tommy out of his head but it wasn't working. All he could do was think about the almost kiss and how it almost happened. Deciding that he needed to get some air, he left his room and went for a walk. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had made it to the park. Sitting on the bench, he placed his hands on his face and continued to think about Tommy. Once again, he didn't notice that Barbas has shimmered in right behind him.

* * *

Tommy had went home, showered and changed his clothes and was sitting across from a beautiful blonde that was wearing clothes so tight, he could see the blood pumping through her vein; but all he could think about was Merton. Today in his room, he had felt that something was going on between them. 

He had never thought that he would fall for Merton that way that he had but Merton was the first person that had ever gotten him. He didn't need to pretend or lie about who he was with Merton; Merton just understood everything. He didn't have to hide anything about himself, not his insecurities or the fact that he was a werewolf.

Another thing that was bothering Tommy was the fact that Valerie was doing nothing but talking about them, as if they were already an item. She kept touching his hand and talking about them having a future together. Tommy couldn't believe that she like him that much when she hadn't even known him a whole year. She was a transfer student who had only been at the school for a couple of months. Tommy attention was drawn back to Valerie when a hand was placed on his thigh, rubbing it slowly.

"Val-eria. What are you doing" he began to stutter as the stroking continued.

"You know what I'm doing Tommy, I'm gaining your attention." she cooed. "You seem to be a little distraction."

"I do"

"Yes you do. You know if you want, we can get out of here and go somewhere more private."

"Private"

"Yeah private" she purred, closing the gap between her and Tommy. If her plan was to work, she would have to work to get him back to her place. Then and only then will she be able to take him as her own and conceive an heir. She had to smile at the ingenious plan of hers. For centuries, werewolves and vampires have been at war with each other but bringing them together, creating a species that could smite all humans and leave only the strong to rule.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said pushing her hand off of his thigh. What was she thinking? Tommy knew what she was thinking; he could smell the lust coming off of her body. She wanted him bad but Tommy just wasn't interested into her, not like he was earlier.

"But why"

"To be honest Valeria, I'm not that interested in you."

"What"

"Don't get me wrong; you're pretty, smart, and maybe you will met the right guy one day; but that's just not me."

"But Tommy"

"I'm really sorry."

"Sorry" Valerie hissed. "Why don't you want me Tommy?"

"Because" he smiled. "I want someone else and right now, I'm going to get them."

Before she could say anything, Tommy ran out of the building but Valerie was not ready to give up. She runs until she is standing directly in front of him, smile spread across her face.

"I see that I am going to have to do this hard way."

"Do what?" Tommy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I thought that if I keep you distracted long enough, you would soon forget about that wanna be freak but once again I underestimated him and the hold that he has on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Tommy, you can't be that stupid. Why do you really think that I asked you out? To get you away from Merton," she answered quickly when Tommy didn't answer her question. She found it quite amusing that the boy still had no clue what was going on.

"What, I don't understand."

"No wonder werewolves are almost extinct," she laughed as she walked until she was in Tommy's face, daring him to break eyes contact. When he didn't she knew that she had him under her control. "I'm not who you think I am Tommy I am actually a vampiress. That's a vampire princess but you probably already know that. Anyways I was exiled out of my clan by my own father because he thought that I was too reckless; that all I wanted to do was rule and kill and when I thought about, he was right. I have the power, why should I not enjoy using it. So I figure that the best way to gain more power is to mate and breed with someone just as powerful as you and you Tommy; you are that person.

"You're crazy"

"Why Tommy because I want power. Just think about it. The first half wolf, half vampire, their abilities alone will be amazing. We could be the perfect power couple, rule the weak pity smut that is call the human race."

"You can't have me"

"Silly boy" Valerie laughed as she brought her face to Tommy's, softly kissing his cheek. "I can have anything that I want"

* * *

So there is chapter two of my wonderfully written story, conceited much I know but I can't help myself; I get it from my mother's side of the family. Hope everyone likes it and Happy Memorial Day

"Ricka"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: So you waited long enough for Part 3 so I gave it too without any price. Hope you enjoy it and please review if you do. P.S. A reviewer asked if Barbas is from the show Charmed I would like to inform you that he is. I pulled him from one universe to the other and I hope you all didn't mind

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC nor do I own Charmed.

* * *

**

**Part 3**

* * *

Barbas smiled to himself as he slowly crept up behind Merton, crouching down behind his left ear. It was fun to watch the worried face instantly flash with fear; it was as if he could smell Barbas near by, 

Merton quickly shifted his body to look behind him. He could swear that he heard someone creep up behind him. He didn't see anybody but he couldn't rule anything. Suddenly he felt fear overwhelm him and he realized that Barbas was near by.

"Alright Barbas, you can come out now" Merton chuckled nervously.

Barbas decided that it wasn't a point in hiding anymore and showed himself to Merton. "Hello Merton" smiling as he watch the young man almost jump twenty feet into the air.

Merton fell to the ground and he looked up to see that Barbas was now right there in front of him. She thought about his options and realized that he didn't have any. He couldn't run because Barbas could track him anyways and he couldn't call for Tommy because he was too far away. There was nothing he could but wait for some help, if any came.

"So lets see what your biggest fear is, shall we" Barbas smiled, waving his hand in the air.

"That won't work…because I know how to defeat you Barbas." Merton stuttered. "I just have to conquer my fear and you go away."

"It's funny how people think that they can conquer their fears so easily when in actuality, they can't. Not when their greatest fear is something like never being truly loved."

"That's not my greatest fear."

"Oh isn't it. Tell me Mer-ton, when was the last time your family has uttered those words to you."

"I don't know but that doesn't mean-"

"They don't want you around; they keep you away because they don't love you."

"You're lying-they love me"

"They don't love, no one ever will. Not mommy, daddy; not even Tommy." he smiled as he made his way right in front of Merton.

Merton felt his chest close up at the mention of Tommy. He knew that Tommy couldn't love him the way that he wanted him too but that didn't stop it from hurting the way that it did. He wished that could believe that his family loved him but the way they treated him, looked at him as if he was worthless; sometimes he didn't feel like he would ever gain their approval.

He backed away from Barbas but it was useless, he just shimmered right behind Merton again and knocked him to the ground. His vision blurred as he hit the ground and he saw Barbas leaning over him.

"Did I hurt the poor baby's feelings talking about love?" Barbas smirked. "I think I did. It's so sad to see what humans go through to get the love of others and in the end; they get nothing in return. Very sad indeed."

Tears formed in Merton's eyes as he listened to Barbas's words. It was true that there were times he felt that no one loved him. He tried to block the words out of his mind, tell himself that it wasn't true but when he thought hard about it, he couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time that his parents told him that they loved him. No relatives ever sent him Christmas or birthday cards and he had yet to be introduced to any of Becky's friend.

The choking pain once again overtook him as the thought about Tommy. Tommy was the one that saw Merton for more than just being a freak. He saw Merton as a person who just needed a friend once in a while but as he thought about it; could he be wrong. Tommy didn't need him until he became a werewolf and there was always a possibility that he stopped wolfing out he wouldn't need him any more.

"I don't want you Merton, nobody would ever want you"

The sound of Tommy's voice was the last thing to send Merton over the edge. Darkness began to surround him and he suddenly felt a blinding pain in his stomach. Straining his eyes to see what the pain was, he saw Tommy kneeling down over him; driving a knife right down in the middle of his stomach. Blood filled his mouth as he tried to speak but to no avail.

"Tom…my why"

"Because you were holding me back Merton; keeping me from embracing my true nature. The heart of a killer"

"You're not-a killer" he stuttered the pain becoming to hard to bear.

"Well I guess that you don't know me very well" Tommy laughed as he went to stand beside Barbas who joined him in his laughter.

* * *

She had finally gotten what she came to Pleasantville for. A werewolf that would help her conceive a powerful baby. Using her hypnosis, she was able to bring Tommy back to her place for the conception. 

Lying on bed, Tommy had no control over what Valerie was doing. He wanted to get away but he was under her control and there wasn't anything he could do about. He watched as she climbed on top of him and began to kiss his lips. She then began to place small kisses up and down his jaw line al the way down to his neck.

Suddenly Tommy felt a strong pain hit him in the stomach. It came out of nowhere and it was also joined by fear. He suddenly knew that something was wrong and began to wolf out, throwing Valerie off him in the process.

"What the hell, you're not supposed to be able to break my spell."

"Your spell works on my human side not my wolf side" Tommy smirked as he raised his hand and threw Valerie across the room. She didn't have time to transform and she hit the wall with a thump then sliding down on it. Tommy immediately ran out of the house and went to the source of the pain.

He had no idea to where he was running to but he knew that he had to find Merton. Picking up his scent in the air, he ran until he got to the park and then he saw him. He saw the white haired demon standing over a white haired Merton, with an athame pointed at his stomach. It was pointed at the same place that Tommy had sensed his pain and he was amazed that he had felt it before it had happened.

"Hey jerk, back off" he yelled as he ran to the demon and pushed him away from Merton. The demon hit a tree but immediately got back up.

"Oh lookie here, you're here to save your friend" Barbas smiled as he threw an energy ball towards Tommy who ducked out of the way, hitting the ground. Growling, he ran towards Barbas again and hit him in the stomach. Barbas hit the ground with a thump and didn't get up.

Tommy ran towards Merton and bent down to put his hand in his lap.

"Merton, Merton wake up"

"Stay away from me Tommy" Merton whispered to him. Suddenly blood appeared all over Tommy's hands and he could see blood coming out of Merton's mouth. He looked and saw a big wound on the side of his neck where he looked like he was bitten.

"Merton, what's wrong"

"You did this to me, you killed me"

"Merton you're not dead."

"Yes you did. You killed me and now you have to deal with that"

"Ah I see your greatest fear is killing your friends" Barbas smirked as he waved his hand over Tommy.

"Merton, you can't be dying"

"I am Tommy and it's your entire fault," Merton said again.

Barbas conjured an energy ball in his hand and prepared to throw it at Tommy but his hand was suddenly grabbed and twisted behind his back. He looks around and see Tommy standing behind him and was no longer in front of him.

"How did you escape" He sneered as he tried to shimmer out of his grasp but Tommy was too fast and caught him in mid shimmer.

"Easy, I just got over my fear. I know that Merton would never blame me for anything." he said as he threw Barbas across the park. He ran up to him and picked him up again, this time around the neck. "I also know that I will never turn evil and hurt someone that I love." throwing him once more.

"Temper temper" Barbas smirked as he conjured an energy ball and throwing it at Tommy, hitting him in the chest. Tommy flies across the park and hit's the tree. Barbas laughed as he shimmered in front of Tommy, athame ready in his hand.

"She told me not to kill you but you can't ever trust a demon." he said as he raised the athame above Tommy's chest. Just before he could strike, however, Tommy looked up and saw Barbas in flames.

* * *

"Dammit" he screamed before he burst into flames. Once he was gone, Tommy could see Merton standing right behind him, smiling. 

"Merton"

"I see you got over your fear" he smirked as he walked over to Tommy and gave him his hand to help him up.

"Back at you." Tommy smiled as he got up from the ground and pulled Merton into a hug, de-wolfing in the process. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I"

"How did you kill him?"

"Just a simple back up potion that I made in case he came back."

"I thought you said that he wasn't going to come back."

"Well, I couldn't be a hundred percent sure" Merton replied. "But at least I had a back up plan; we can't all be heroes like you"

"Me; you're the one who killed the demon, not me. I believe that makes you the hero."

"I guess it does." Merton smiled. He then realized that him and Tommy were still in a hug. "Um Tommy"

"Yeah"

"You can let go now"

"Oh" Tommy laughed as he let go of Merton but still held on to his shoulders. He looked at his friend with the same admiration that he had earlier. He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest and he could feel the vibrations of Merton's beating at the same time. He moved his hands from Merton's shoulder and wrapped on arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"Tommy what-"

"Shh" whispering before lower his head to kiss Merton. He could feel Merton struggle against the kiss, as if he wanted it to stop. Tommy was about to pull away but without warning Merton wrapped his arms around the back of Tommy's neck.

Opening his mouth, Merton allowed Tommy access to his. He knew that he should have pulled away but a major part of him didn't want to. Merton ran his tongue across Tommy's fangs, which earned him a growl from the young werewolf. Merton continued the kiss but something made him suddenly pull away.

"Merton"

"We can't do this Tommy"

"What"

"I said that we can't do this" Merton stuttered as he backed away from Tommy and started to walk in the other direction,

"Merton" Tommy yelled as he grabbed Merton by the arm, spinning him around in the process. "Why not"

"Because it isn't right; we're best friends."

"So"

"And it will never work. We're from different worlds"

"Merton I don't care about that, I've never cared about that"

"Tommy"

"Why are you fighting this Mert? I know that we can make this work, we just have to try."

"Why should we try Tommy, what will make this different of any other relationship that we've ever had."

"Because I'm in love you, that's why."

Merton looked up at Tommy and his blue eyes met his hazel ones. Was he serious, was he really in love with him. "No you're not"

"Yes I am" Tommy smiled, pulling Merton closer. "I love you and I know that you love me too. I can smell it on you."

"I knew I should have used a stronger anti-percipient" he mumbled he felt Tommy stroking the side of his face. "Tommy it's true that I have feelings for you but-"

"Do you want to know how I got over my fear?"

"How"

"I thought about you. I thought about how you have always been there for me no matter what. How you promised to always be there for me in the future. No one has ever promised me that. Not Stacy and not Lori but you and you only. You're the only person that I trust and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Wow" Merton gasped at the revelation. He would have never imagined that Tommy the All-American boy next store would be in love with the freak of school. He could picture the gossip mills at the school now. "Freak uses magic to make football captain fall for him"

"Is that all you're going to say. I just declare my love for you and all you can say is wow." Tommy smirked.

"Sorry, it's just-wow. You're in love with me. Merton J. Dingle. You are aware of what I look like right. I know that wolves are colorblind but I look-.

"You look wonderful. When I look at you, I see a beautiful person with raven black hair and bright blue-sky eyes. I see someone who doesn't care what others think of him and has a mind of his own, his own interest and has more intelligence than the whole football team put together."

"You included" Merton laughed.

"Yes including me but that doesn't change how I feel."

"So you really love me, all of me"

"All of you" Tommy smiled pulling Merton into another kiss in which he didn't object too. It felt good to finally admit how he felt about Merton and he didn't care who had anything to say against his. His heart was completely given to Merton and he hoped that he would never want to give it back.

When they finally pulled away, they sat down on the bench behind them. Merton laid his head on Tommy's shoulder as Tommy wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They look up at the stars for just a little bit before Tommy spoke again.

"Hey Merton"

"Yeah."

"What was your fear?"

"Huh" lifting his head up and looking at Tommy. He had forgotten to tell Tommy that his fears was even after it was over.

"What was your fear?"

"Well my fear was that nobody would ever love me" he whispered quietly.

"Merton you have people that love you."

"Oh really because I beg to differ. I barely see my parents, my younger sister hates my guts and everyone at school thinks I'm a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak"

"Well you don't now Tommy but before this werewolf thing happened, you probably did."

"I don't know-"

"You don't have to say anything because I know if you could take it back, you probably would." Merton sighed. "It still makes me wonder if somebody would ever love me"

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore because I love you"

"I know; that's what made me get over my fear." Merton smiled. "I heard you tell Barbas that you would never hurt anyone that you loved. It made me realize that Barbas was tricking me."

"Well I'm glad that I helped you the same way that you help me."

"Thank you, for everything."

"I should be thanking you" Tommy replied kissing Merton. "How about we get out of this creepy park and I don't know, go back to your place."

"Tommy I don't put out until after the third date" Merton smirked.

"Are you trying to play hard to get" Tommy growled as he started to nibble on Merton's neck, careful not to bite him with his fangs.

"Very much so."

"Well I guess since it's still Friday we could watch some movies at your place."

"Come on lets go wolf boy" replying as he got up and pulled Tommy up also.

"Alright" Tommy smiled as wrapped his hand into Merton's and they walked out of the park and into the night.

"I love you Merton."

"I love you too."

* * *

She woke up and realized that her planned had failed and Tommy had slipped through her fingers. She had tried calling Barbas but when he didn't answer, she knew that he was dead. 

Valerie growled as she walked to her attic and pulled out a large leather book. Flipping it open, she smiled when she finally got to the page that she was looking for.

"You have gotten away from me this time Tommy Dawkins but I will have you" she laughed closing the book after ripping the page out. "And we will conceive the most powerful heir that this world has ever seen.

* * *

There you have folks, the end of my three part series and I hope you are not mad that I didn't kill off Valerie. I was thinking about writing a sequel but I wasn't sure if people would want one. I am also working on another story which will be sorta AU but not really. Here's a preview of it and I want people to tell me if they like it or not.

* * *

"_Give me the child Selena"_

_"You will never have my child" the pale woman yelled back to the man dressed in black. She had hair as black as the night and blood red lips. Her eyes sparkled as bright as the sky , and she held on hand out in front of her. In her other arm she clenched a small bundle in her hands that looked like a baby; an amulet around it's neck._

_"Selena, you can't beat me. No one has been able to defeat me"_

_"My child is the protector of all that is good. It's been prophesied and nothing you do will be able to stop it Andros."_

_"You foolish girl" he laughed back at her as he walked closer to her. "You baby is powerless, how will he be able to stop me from taking over this world."_

_"Easy" she smiled as she flung her hand up towards the sky. "Protegere Innocere"_

_A blue light emulated from the sky and surround the young woman and the child in her hands. Andros tried to run up to her, dagger in hand; but before he could he was thrown back by some kind of invisible force. Selena smiled at him and before he could say anything, she disappeared in a white light._

_

* * *

Selena appeared in front house and she quickly ran to the door. Holding the baby in her hands protectively, she awaited for someone to open the door. She was greeted by a young woman and a young man._

_"I'm sorry, can we help you"_

_"Yes, I need your help. I need you to take him"_

_"I'm sorry what" the woman looked at the woman confused._

_"Please, I need someone to keep him safe"_

_"Ma'ma should we call the police"_

_"Please sir. You seem like nice people and the police won't be able to protect him from what's coming for him."_

_"Look maybe we-"_

_"I don't have much time" Selena cried, looking over her shoulders. "It's a matter of life and death. You have to take him"_

_"We don't know"_

_"Just promise me that you won't tell him anything about this until his 18th birthday. The less he knows the safer he is and make sure that he keeps this amulet somewhere close by. It holds all the answers that he will come looking for."_

_The man and the woman at the door look at the woman and they don't know what to do. They see that she needs help and realize that they need to do whatever they can to do so._

_"We'll keep him." the man finally said taking the baby from arms and giving her a smile._

_"Thank you." she cried as she kissed the baby one more time. She turned to walk away but before she did she turned around one more time. "Can you do one thing for me?"_

_"What's that"_

_"Can you name him Merton? It was after his father who died protecting him."_

_"Yes, yes we will"_

_"Thank you again." she said as she ran off into the middle of the night._

_They couple looked at each other and back at the baby, pulling back the blanket. They smiled when they saw the baby was the spitting image of woman that had appeared before them. They hadn't known who the woman was but they were going to raise her baby as their own._

_"Honey what are we going to do"_

_"Well first" the man smiled, giving his wife the baby who took naturally to him. "I am going to draw up some documents at the office to show that Merton here is ours and then we'll see what happens."_

_"I guess we won't be going out tonight" she laughed as she closed the door._

_"I guess we won't"_

_

* * *

She watched as they closed the door and kissed the amulet that was around her neck. In less than a day she had lost her husband and her child but she knew that she didn't have a choice. Her baby would be dead if she hadn't done what she did and if it kept him alive for eighteen more years then so be it._

_"I hope you forgive me for what I've done" kissing the amulet one last time before running back off into the night. "It's for the best."_

* * *

So there was my preview. Let me know if I should continuing writing it and post it. I think it may be slash but I'm not sure yet. Also I will be using Latin phrases and will try to use them to the best of my ability so if you are a Latin expert and care to correct me if I'm wrong, please don't hesistate 


End file.
